galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wein
Wein ( ヴァイン) was a member of the EDEN delegation to Transbaal, and Lushati's little brother. Appearance Wein is a relatively short male with bright blonde hair and purple eyes. He wears a similar purple shirt with an accompanying white cloth that connect to his chest that is held by a brooch. When Wein reveals his true nature, he gains the trademark Val-Fasq marks that appears on his body that shows how many ships he has under his control. Personality In his hidden guise, Wein was silent and kept to himself. He only spoke out loud to monitor Lushati and overall was a very doting brother who was constantly concerned for her health. He was forthcoming with the information that Transbaal Empire had not yet charted in the outer frontier that led to Juno. Glimpses of Wein's true nature would be seen throughout his stay on the Elsior. Evidently, Wein's smile and bloodthirsty nature shown during the fight against Rowil pointed toward his other side but Wein justified this excitement from watching Rowil perish as the Val-Fasq are hated among the people of EDEN. When his true nature is revealed, Wein's snide and vengeful nature is shown as he taunted and goaded the Angel Wing and Elsior to combat him with Lushati taking the brunt of the suffering. Wein was completely sure of the Val-Fasq's greatest strength would be lack of empathy or love towards others. His sabotage of Tact's chosen Angel would come to prove this but only served as the antithesis to his plans and lead to his defeat. With doubt in his heart, Wein would ignore his order to execute Lushati and escape back to Juno. While Lushati was unharmed, Wein took the brunt of the damage sustained during the escape and died, with a wavering heart that mused that the strength that the Val-Fasq had would be their greatest weakness. History Before Eternal Lovers In an undetermined time ago, Wein was chosen to be the "younger brother" to the young Library Administrator, Lushati. Whether or not the memories Lushati had with him were real or were completely forged is not clear but Wein seems to have at least some pleasant memories from the past. With the invasion of Transbaal Empire prepared with Rowil at the helm, Wein and Lushati was sent off as "escapees" to infiltrate the Elsior and the White Moon. Eternal Lovers Wein Tact Meyers picks up Wein and Lushati in the Gaien system of Transbaal as they flee from the Val-Fasq. The two of them identify themselves as being from EDEN, and plead with Tact to help liberate EDEN from the Val-Fasq. When the Val-Fasq begin their invasion of Transbaal, Wein supplies valuable information to Tact that helps him defeat the Val-Fasq Admiral Rowil. At the same time, however, he and Lushati do things that end up causing a rift between Tact and his romantic partner. White Moon Midway through, soon after Tact's partner is injured to the point of hospitalization (due to sabotage making it necessary for Tact to shoot her down), Wein attempts to hijack the White Moon, but is thwarted by Shatoyan and Noa. He then steals the GA-007 (along with the Chrono Break Cannon attached to it) and brainwashes and abducts his sister Lushati, taking her aboard the stolen craft. Not Lushati's Brother , in his true form|250x250px]]Pursued by Tact and the Moon Angel Troupe, Wein reveals several things: first, he is not even really Lushati's brother, merely pretending to be so in order to take advantage of her position as the administrator of Library, a huge database of the galaxy's knowledge. Second, Wein is in fact responsible for the sabotage that helped, along with Tact and his girlfriend's fight, cause Tact's chosen girlfriend's Emblem Frame to go out of control. Third, he had deliberately driven a wedge between Tact and his partner, the source of the Angel's strength. And finally, Wein is actually a Val-Fasq agent in disguise. It turns out that the entire "refugees from EDEN" story was only true on Lushati's part; in Wein's case he ingratiated himself as her brother and used their time aboard the Elsior to study the potential of human hearts, which the Angels had used to defeat Nefuria in the previous game and Rowil earlier in this game. As a Val-Fasq, Wein thinks hearts are only to be used as tools, and he uses the brainwashing circlet around Lushati's head to take control of her heart and bring out its full potential by force so he can use GA-007's Chrono Break Cannon. Defeat While Wein is detached and even smug in their initial encounter, he gradually becomes bitter and angry as the game progresses and he is soundly defeated by the Angels after Tact's romantic partner comes back stronger than ever. She then gives Wein a speech telling him how similar he is to the Angel's previous struggle with her feelings, a clue that Wein really does love Lushati and his behavior towards her was him lying to himself about it due to Val-Fasq propaganda against human emotions (if Tact's girlfriend is Milfeulle, for example, she tells Wein that his behavior is very similar to how jealous Milfeulle was of herself, or more clearly towards the non-amnesiac Milfeulle that could remember her relationship with Tact). This makes Wein angry enough to use the Chrono Break Cannon (which the Angels block), but it does prompt a change of heart later on. Death Upon hearing that the Val-Fasq intend to execute Lushati and thus eliminate the possibility of the protagonists finding a way to stop the Chrono Quake Bomb using information from Library, Wein brings her out of her trance long enough to tell her the truth about himself, then re-brainwashes her and escapes with her on the GA-007 to EDEN, but is mortally wounded in the process. On his deathbed, he explains that according to Val-Fasq culture, only a stupid fool believes in feelings between humans because hearts bring so much pain, but Tact's girlfriend chides him and tells him that hearts and human feelings do bring pain but they also bring unparalleled happiness that makes it worth it. Wein says he still believes this is foolish, but it also may be why the Val-Fasq will lose. Then, Wein passes away. Trivia *Wein's name comes from the German word for wine, which is wein. Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Val-Fasq Category:Deceased Characters